


Thundering

by madelinewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort fic, Fluff, M/M, equal angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinewrites/pseuds/madelinewrites
Summary: After a late night fit, Benny gives Dean some well deserved comfort.





	Thundering

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Rare Ship CC: Round 10 | deansleather vs. @vintagesam
> 
> Pairing: Denny (Dean x Benny)
> 
> Prompt(s): Dry Thunderstorm for @rareshipcreationschallenge ‘s round ten.
> 
> “Are we completely sure that’s how it’s supposed to look?” for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing ‘s Hiatus Challenge Week 2
> 
> Summary: After a late night fit, Benny gives Dean some well deserved comfort.
> 
> If you’d like to join any of my tag lists please message/ ask or add yourself to my google doc tag list! Whatever is easiest for you!
> 
> Word Count: 1674
> 
> Warnings: fluff and angst equally, a comfort fic, SFW
> 
> A/N: I kind of got on my soap box with this one; Dean just deserves so much love, and some acknowledgement of his traumas! The italics section is a flashback. This is a bit different for me, so FEEDBACK IS SO VERY LOVED AND NEEDED! EVEN JUST A LIKE

 

_**** _

 

_**“** _ _**What happens when people open their hearts?“** _

_**"They get better.”  
― [Haruki Murakami](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fauthor%2Fshow%2F3354.Haruki_Murakami&t=OGIzODg0MmI0MzlkZTUzYmZhNmRiNzgzMDc5OGJjNjE0OWVjMjg2YSxqY0lPSllJdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AluPKBkHePrWFoEVtGkY0Lg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fdeansleather.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161415275428%2Fthundering&m=1), [Norwegian Wood](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fwork%2Fquotes%2F2956680&t=YjczYjg3ZDBjZDFiNzA4MGNiM2U4ODU5Y2Q3Mzg1NmVmOGNiNTgxMCxqY0lPSllJdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AluPKBkHePrWFoEVtGkY0Lg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fdeansleather.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161415275428%2Fthundering&m=1)** _

It was a particularly hot night in Louisiana. This wasn’t new of course, it was Louisiana after all, yet it still took its inhabitants by storm. Dean and Benny had taken turns all day tending the bar they owned together, before just deciding to close the damn thing down for the day; neither of them could hardly walk for a few moments without overheating. They had expected to find a sort of reprieve in the night’s cool, but there was no such luck. It wasn’t all bad though; Benny couldn’t deny that he loved seeing Dean all sweaty. 

           Dean _hated_ every minute of this. Weather this hot was only okay when he was lounging next to the ocean, not sweating it out next to a swamp. Despite the weather patterns, he did love Louisiana. The potent liquor, the constant music, the domestic, bar-owning life with Benny; he was safe and happy, for what felt like the first time in his life. Going home to their log cabin in the woods felt like a reward every day, and with the heat, it was even more favorable.

          Both Dean and Benny loved their bedroom; a wall made entirely of glass to their right, their bed unbelievably soft (and expensive, as Dean had tsked about from the beginning. With the reputation Dean had, Benny was infinitely amused at Dean’s old man tendencies), the decorations gathered over time from the places they had travelled together. As they finally climbed in bed, covers practically thrown on the floor, Benny stayed awake for a while. It was too hot to really get sleep anyway, and looking at Dean and the beautiful life they had created, Benny couldn’t help but reminisce. The last time he saw Dean so sweaty was when they attempted building the house they now resided in.

            _“Jesus,” Dean scoffed to himself. “You’d think this wouldn’t be so strenuous, seeing as I’ve killed things twice my size.”_

_“Yeah, a year ago,” Benny snorted, walking over to Dean, patting his back playfully. “Now you’ve had too many of my famous pancakes to ever go back.”_

_Dean smiled, patting his stomach. “I wouldn’t want to go back.”_

_Benny rolled his eyes, but smiled back, looking at their work so far. Dean joined him, squinting his eyes as the sun peeked out from the trees at intervals. They had picked a forested piece of land, as far from civilization from possible. They didn’t plan on being hermits, but they both agreed they needed some well-deserved alone time when at home. Home. Neither of them could believe it, they were finally getting the life they had wanted since purgatory, or at least after the urge to kill started to subside. Benny tilted his head, looking at Dean from the corner of his eye._

_“Uhm, Dean?” Benny began._

_“Yeah?”_

_**“Are we completely sure that’s how it’s supposed to look?”** Benny drawled, his Cajun accent strong as ever. ****_

**** _Dean sucked in his lips, shaking his head as he looked it over. His head tilted to the right as he continued to look. It was all quite exaggerated. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what the problem was._

_“Well,” Dean shrugged, his smirk breaking character. “I believe our house may be crooked.”_

_Benny laughed with no shame or stress. Dean grinned at the scene; there was something about the way he laughed that made it impossible to be unhappy. Dean still felt a slight twinge in his stomach; of course, building their own house wasn’t necessarily practical, but he had really wanted it to work._

_“Don’t you worry,” Benny comforted, as though he had read Dean’s mind. “We’ll work this out. We always do.”_

_“How?” Dean sighed, looking back to the tilted structure._

_“We hire somebody to do it right, to try and fix our mess.” Before Dean could interject, Benny pulled him close by the waist, moving in to whisper in his ear. Dean blushed hearing that deep, accented voice so close. “And us? Well we’ll be far off till it’s done, lounging and loving. And you won’t need to worry ‘bout a thing.”_

_Dean finally smiled, the real smile Benny always went after, and they leaned in for a quick kiss. Even in a relationship, they weren’t too much about all the touchy stuff. But it was enough; they were enough._

_“You know,” Dean jibed, that air of arrogance coming back to him. “Some people pay to see a tilted building. They spend thousands flying over an ocean to take pictures next to it.”_

_“That’s it,” Benny nodded._

_“What?”_

_“That’s where we’ll go. Tower of Pisa, right? That’s where we’ll be, until our home is ready, and we’ve got all this crooked building business out of our system.”_

_Dean laughed incredulously, but nodded anyway. “Sure, Benny. I’ll pack, you call the builders.”_

           In the silence of the night, Benny let out the faintest laugh. Against all odds, fighting against both their hazardous pasts, they somehow managed to come together, forming into a generally functioning duo. Many parts of their life were crooked, but it was happy and it wasn’t lonely, and that was all they could ask for.

            In midst of Benny’s thoughts, a loud bang erupted outside. Benny rubbed his eyes, sitting up slightly to see over Dean and through the window-wall. It was silent for a moment, before once more the sky was lit up by the bright purple of lightning, the deep rumble of the thunder following soon after, much louder than the first bang. Benny shook his head; no rain. He knew the heat would bring on some sort of weather oddity. It’d been years since Louisiana had a dry thunderstorm, they usually hit Texas, and Benny just prayed that it wouldn’t catch their little wooden log house on fire.

           Suddenly, a deafening bang of thunder erupted, lightning flashing wildly all over the sky. It was loud enough to startle Benny, but it entirely terrified his sleeping husband. Dean shot straight up, grabbing at the gun underneath the mattress fitfully. His heart was racing, the unending noise outside prolonging his panic.

           “Dean, Dean!” Benny called. “Dean, wake up, it’s just thunder.”

           Dean was on his feet by the time the words came out of Benny’s mouth, and it took a moment for him to process. He looked around for a moment; the gun in his hand, the intense weather outside, the worried look on Benny’s face. He finally realized his situation, and worked on getting his breathing back to normal. He laughed softly, embarrassment evident as he scratched the back of his neck.

           “Ah, sorry Ben,” Dean murmured, replacing the gun in its proper position with the safety turned on. “Just uh… _jumpy_ tonight, I guess.”

           Benny shook his head, extending an arm out towards Dean. “C’mere.”

           Dean hesitated, but quickly hopped back into bed, letting Benny pull him close. Benny kissed Dean’s forehead, speaking softly as he rubbed up and down Dean’s back.

           “What were you afraid of?” Benny asked finally, his tone filled with sorrow. His Dean was scared; he should never have to feel that when next to Benny.

           “It was nothing, just startled,” Dean grumbled, shoving his face into Benny’s chest.

           “No, no, no,” Benny drawled, pulling Dean’s head back softly by his hair. “Me sneaking up behind you is startled. That just now was terrified.”

           Dean thought for a moment, looking into the softness in Benny’s eyes. He felt sick, he couldn’t deny it. Dean had only talked about it once, just briefly with Sam. It had hurt then, but it was almost worse now. All these years later, and Hell still haunted him.

           “The thunder and lightning, the endless heat, all without any rain or respite…it just felt an awful lot like Hell for a minute there,” Dean sniffed, shaking his head. “It’s really nothing.”

           Benny nodded, thinking.

           “You know, it wasn’t your fault, being sent to Hell. You’re a good man, Dean. The best damn man I’ve ever met,” Benny gently assured. Dean shrugged.

           “I’ve done a lot of bad, Benny,” he refuted. “And not all of it was for the greater good.”

           “You have no idea, do you?” Benny murmured. Dean squinted at him, confused.

           “What?”

           “What you’ve given up? For over thirty years, your life was only ever about Sam. And that ain’t nothing against him, I’ve learned to love the big guy nearly as much as you do, but that’s a _crime_ , Dean. You act like you’ve been dealt some decent hand and killed for fun. You’ve been put second for the entirety of your life; you deserve more than just slack, you deserve a god damn award.”  

           Benny stopped when he heard the soft grumbling from Dean, the thunder nearly covering it up. He pulled him in even closer, reaching a hand to wipe away some tears. Benny knew he’d never be able to undo all the pain, but he’d do his damn best to destroy that unwarranted self-hatred.

           “For all the people who should have said it and haven’t; I’m sorry, Dean. I’m sorry you’ve been put through so much and never appreciated. I’m sorry you’ve been told that Sam’s life is more important than yours. But mostly, I’m sorry you can’t see how strong you are for coming this far and still being in as good of shape as you are.”

           As his speech came to an end, the thunder also began to dissipate. In the silence, Dean smiled softly against Benny’s chest. He was broken beyond repair, but he couldn’t deny it felt good for someone to try anyway.

As the silence wore on, all Dean could manage to say was “I love you.”

“And you know I love you.”

Even with the heat, Dean remained in Benny’s arms for the night. They both drifted off, feeling like they had managed to get even closer than before. As the storm moved on and Dean listened to the steady breathing of his lover, he slept for what felt like the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also found at: http://deansleather.tumblr.com/post/161415275428/thundering
> 
> Overall blog (feel free to follow or strike up conversation!): http://deansleather.tumblr.com/


End file.
